Jeon Wonwoo is Gumiho
by David Rd
Summary: Kim Mingyu baru saja memulai hari pertamanya magang di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di bawah seorang pembimbing berekspresi datar bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Satu hari mempelajari segala hal yang harus dikerjakan membuat Mingyu sangat merindukan kehangatan apartemen kecilnya, tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia justru bertemu seekor rubah emas. Meanie, mingyu, wonwoo, minwon


**JEON WONWOO IS A GUMIHO**

 **Title : Jeon Wonwoo is a Gumiho**

 **Author : David Rd**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo from Seventeen)**

 **Cast : Seventeen members and a lot of appearence from other idol**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Romance, Angst**

 **Note :**

 **Hai, hai readerdeul.. hahaha ini author yang belum selesai dengan satu karya dan sudah nongol dengan ide baru lagi. Kali ini author kembali dengan fic genre supranatural. Silakan dibaca dan komen... gomawo...**

Rintik-rintik air hujan membasahi bumi secara tiba-tiba walaupun cuaca sedang sangat cerah. Banyak orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, entah berlari ke halte bus atau kafe terdekat. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang membawa payung saat ini karena ramalan cuaca tadi pagi menyatakan cuaca akan cerah.

"Aish, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba hujan begini?" seorang pria pekerja kantoran yang sedang dalam perjalanan pergi istirahat makan siang bersama rekan-rekannya menepuk pundak kemejanya yang terkena air hujan dengan kesal. Ketiga pekerja kantoran itu sedang berteduh di bawah halte yang dekat dengan pintu masuk kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

Di samping pria itu seorang perempuan cantik dengan rok mini warna merah hati dengan atasan blouse putih turut melakukan hal serupa,"Yah, kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" pria itu menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan rambutnya dan menatap salah satu rekan kerjanya.

" _Fox_ _Rain_ (여우비)," istilah asing yang baru sekali ini didengarnya membuat pria itu menunjukkan kerutan di dahinya, sedangkan rekannya yang lain mengangguk-angguk memahami maksud si rok merah.

"Hujan rubah maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau benar-benar payah. Begini maksudnya, kalau hujan turun saat cuaca sedang cerah itu artinya ada siluman rubah yang sedang menangis. Makanya fenomena ini disebut _fox rain_ (여우비)," perempuan itu menerangkan dengan gaya seorang reporter yang sedang memberikan informasi ramalan cuaca yang biasanya ditayangkan televisi setiap pagi hari.

"Eiy, mana ada yang seperti itu. Siluman rubah kan cuma dongeng," pria itu menepis cerita yang didengarnya barusan. Wah, rekannya satu itu memang terlalu percaya dengan dongeng dan cerita rakyat. Tahun 2017 mana ada siluman rubah. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama sepertinya, Eunhee-ya."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya," perempuan bernama Eunhee itu melipat lengannya di depan dada menunjukkan ekspresi kesal karena perkataannya baru saja diremehkan rekan kerjanya.

"Eh sudahlah! Ayo kita ke kafe itu sebelum jam istirahat makan siang kita habis!" ajak seorang perempuan berkemeja garis-garis yang dari tadi hanya melihat kelakuan absurd kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Baiklah," sahut keduanya.

" _Fox rain_ (여우비) ya?" seorang pemuda bergigi taring berlebih yang dari awal sudah duduk di bangku halte hanya tersenyum mendengarkan pertengkaran pegawai kantoran tadi. Dia setuju dengan si pria yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan rekan kerjanya.

.

.

Ini hari pertamaku magang di sebuah penerbitan besar di Korea. Ya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Mingyu, mahasiswa tingkat enam jurusan bahasa dan sastra Korea University. Sejak kecil, aku sangat gemar membaca dan menulis. Saking sukanya membaca, sepertinya semua buku di perpustakaan sekolah sudah pernah kubaca. Selain itu, tidak terhitung juga koleksi buku yang berjajar rapi di dalam lemari kaca yang berada di ruangan khusus di dalam apartemenku.

Bahkan, beberapa temanku menganggapku seperti maniak. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali aku melihat buku baru dipajang di toko buku langgananku, aku akan langsung membelinya walaupun aku harus merelakan uang jatah bulanan dari orang tuaku terpotong untuk itu. Bukan hanya itu. Aku bahkan rela membeli beberapa buku terbitan lama yang sudah tidak dicetak ulang dari berbagai macam situs penjualan buku bekas demi memuaskan nafsu membacaku.

Aku berdiri menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanku. Huruf kapital dari lempengan baja ringan berlapiskan emas menghias bagian depan gedung, tepat di atas pintu masuk bertuliskan " _Carats Publishing"_. Di sinilah aku harus menghabiskan waktu tiga bulan untuk melaksanakan tugas wajib dari universitas sebagai pemenuhan salah satu syarat mengikuti sidang skripsi.

"Ya Kim Mingyu!" suara keras seseorang yang sudah familiar di telingaku membuatku berhenti menatap tulisan emas di depan gedung dan menolehkan pandanganku pada sosok pemuda berhidung keterlaluan mancung yang sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Eoh Seokmin-ah!" pemuda itu sahabatku, Lee Seokmin namanya. Dia juga mahasiswa tingkat enam di universitas yang sama denganku dan kami berdua sama-sama magang di penerbitan ini. Bedanya, dia mahasiswa seni lukis dan magang di bagian komik atau manhwa, sedangkan aku di bagian sastra atau novel.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" mungkin dia bingung melihatku mematung di depan pintu masuk seperti orang linglung. "Jangan-jangan kau menungguku ya? Kau takut masuk sendiri ya?" ah, dasar memang sahabatku ini selalu memiliki tingkat kepedean melebihi batas orang normal.

"Siapa yang menunggumu, kuda?" Seokmin berhenti tersenyum dan memasang tampang merengut karena aku memanggilnya 'kuda'.

"Yah, aku tahu aku tidak setampan dirimu Kim. Tapi, jangan samakan aku dengan kuda! Begini-begini kedua orang tuaku melakukan syukuran saat memberikanku nama ini, dasar item!" baru saja Seokmin bilang kalau dia tidak mau disamakan dengan kuda, eh sekarang dia malah memanggilku item. Dasar sahabat sontoloyo.

"Aigoo, pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah sibuk bertengkar," nada suara yang naik turun tidak beraturan itu membuat kami berdua menoleh ke belakang. Sosok pemuda kurus berambut blonde menyapa indera penglihatan kami.

"Dia yang mulai duluan Hao," telunjuk Seokmin mengarah tepat ke hidungku.

"Aish, kau juga mengataiku item tadi," aku tidak mau kalah. Ketika aku dan Seokmin bertemu, kami akan selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Hal ini karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Kalau kalian terus saling ejek seperti ini, kalian bisa terlambat memulai hari pertama magang. Kalian tidak mau kan mendapat catatan jelek dari perusahaan?" benar juga kata mahasiswa dari China ini. Kami berdua saling pandang dan mengangguk lemah menyadari kebodohan kami.

 _Berikan kesan pertama yang baik._ Itu kan petuah dosen yang seharusnya dijadikan acuan apabila kita akan mulai magang. Dengan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik, dijamin kehidupan magang kita selama tiga bulan akan berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Xu Minghao, mahasiswa tingkat enam jurusan desain grafis, satu-satunya sahabat kami yang berasal dari China. Kami pun menyetujuinya dan melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menuju kampus kedua kami.

.

.

Mahasiswa magang? Yang benar saja. Penerbitan ini sudah lebih dari sibuk mengurusi segala macam masalah, mulai dari keterlambatan setor naskah dari para penulis, editor muda yang kurang terampil dalam tata bahasa, pertengkaran dengan pihak percetakan yang menolak menunggu naskah, bahkan perdebatan sengit saat rapat penentuan jumlah cetakan. Kenapa perusahaan membuka lowongan magang bagi mahasiswa yang pastinya tidak akan membuat pekerjaannya menjadi semakin mudah?

" _Sajangnim berpesan bahwa kegiatan magang ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan citra penerbitan kita di mata masyarakat," kata-kata yang seolah sudah dihapalkan puluhan kali itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Do Kyungsoo alias Chief Editor tempatku bekerja. Padahal alasan itu jelas tidak masuk akal sekali. Mana ada hubungannya menerima mahasiswa magang dengan peningkatan citra di masyarakat. Memangnya masyarakat akan peduli dengan kegiatan magang ini? Toh mereka lebih tertarik dengan gosip selebriti, idol, dan berita ekonomi._

" _Ya ya ya, timjangnim. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Anda menunjuk saya untuk menjadi penanggungjawab sekaligus mentor bagi mahasiswa magang tersebut?" ingin rasanya aku berteriak memarahi pria pendek di hadapanku ini. Hello pekerjaanku sudah terlalu banyak tanpa harus menjadi seorang tour guide dan tutor les privat seorang mahasiswa yang malah mungkin bisa membuatku tambah tidak fokus pada pekerjaan. Tapi apa daya, Do Kyungsoo yang marah bukanlah hal yang baik. Bisa-bisa aku langsung ditendang keluar dari perusahaan kalau aku bertindak kurang ajar padanya._

" _Itu perintah langsung dari Sajangnim. Kalau kau mau protes, bicarakan langsung pada beliau!" mustahil aku melakukan hal itu. Direktur Shim adalah orang yang level kemonsterannya melebihi Do Kyungsoo. Direktur berjuluk Lord Voldamin itu tidak segan-segan membuat sengsara kehidupan karyawannya yang terlalu banyak protes. Sial, kenapa aku harus bekerja di perusahaan seperti ini? Ah, benar. Aku kan sudah cinta sehidup semati dengan yang namanya sastra, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bertahan._

Mengingat percakapanku dengan Chief Editor minggu lalu membuatku kesal. Aku memasang tampang kecut di wajah tampanku ini sembari terus berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju ruangan rapat. Saking kesalnya, aku bahkan tidak membalas salam dan sapaan dari rekan-rekan kerjaku. Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan kegiatan magang. Tiga bulan di neraka akan segera dimulai. Sial.

Setelah memasuki ruang rapat, aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Do Kyungsoo timjangnim tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku karena perasaanku masih dongkol. Kyungsoo hyung menyikut perutku pelan dan berbisik,"Wonwoo-ya, tersenyumlah atau kau akan menerima surat pemecatan dari sajangnim!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata bulat sang kepala editor yang baru saja mengancamku. Aish, iya iya aku akan tersenyum. Wajahnya saja yang bagaikan burung hantu innocent, tetapi sikapnya lebih mirip dengan devil. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak stres selama tiga bulan ini. Demi pekerjaan yang kucintai.

Untuk menghilangkan kekesalan, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Netraku menangkap tiga sosok asing yang duduk di deretan bangku di seberang meja. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde keriting dengan wajah yang sangat kecil tersenyum manis di ujung kiri. Seorang pemuda berhidung sangat mancung, rambut cokelat tua, dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya yang berada di tengah membuatku merasa familiar dengan penampilannya. Dan satu pemuda terakhir yang duduk di ujung kanan atau tepat di depanku. Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan gaya rambut menampakkan dahi tersenyum gugup sembari memainkan tautan jemarinya di atas meja.

Setelah selesai memperhatikan ketiga mahasiswa di depanku, sekarang aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke deretan bangku di sebelah Kyungsoo hyung. Tampak Chief Editor bagian Manhwa, Lee Jaehwan sunbae yang tersenyum bahagia menatap salah satu mahasiswa itu. Eitz, tunggu dulu. Kenapa sepertinya Lee Jaehwan Sunbae memandang mahasiswa berhidung mancung itu terus ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir berondong itu? Eiy, mana mungkin, Jaehwan sunbae kan sudah pacaran dengan Taekwoon sunbae, chief accountant yang terkenal sangat irit bicara dan senyum.

Di sebelah kirinya, ada Jisoo hyung yang merupakan editor muda di bagian manhwa. Dia terlihat tenang, tidak seperti aku yang kesal setengah mati. Sepertinya dia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menjadi mentor mahasiswa magang ini. Dan terakhir dari bagian Layout Editor kulihat Nam Woohyun sunbae yang terkenal sebagai tukang rayu sedang sibuk menatap layar handphone-nya. Di sampingnya, ada Wen Junhui yang menampilkan seringaian menakutkan seraya menatap ketiga mahasiswa magang di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang rapat terbuka menampakkan Direktur Shim dan sekretarisnya memasuki ruangan. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan setelan jas mahal serta sepatu mengkilap itu duduk di kursi bos, sedangkan sekretaris cantiknya yang mengenakan rok selutut berwarna hitam dan blouse putih dengan motif bunga kecil berdiri di belakangnya.

Rapat dimulai dengan penyampaian visi misi perusahaan serta sambutan dari Direktur Shim. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Kuperhatikan ketiga mahasiswa itu mengangguk-angguk saat Direktur Shim menyampaikan hal yang berkesan berwibawa dengan suara kerasnya. Kuyakini sekarang mereka masih bisa menganggap Direktur Shim adalah bos yang baik. Tunggu saja sampai mereka berhadapan dengan Lord Voldamin yang sedang marah-marah. Pasti mereka akan lari tunggang langgang dibuatnya.

Setelah proses basa-basi yang hampir membuatku bosan setengah mati, akhirnya acara inti pun dimulai. Pengenalan mahasiswa magang dan penanggungjawabnya. Aku mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat dudukku. Sial, kenapa malah sekarang aku yang gugup. Aku bukan ketiga mahasiswa yang baru memasuki lingkungan baru dan perlu beradaptasi. Yah, Jeon Wonwoo sadarlah!

"Xu Minghao haksaeng, mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis akan ditugaskan di bagian layout editing," Kang Seulgi membacakan draf yang ada di secuil kertas di tangannya.

Pemuda bersurai keriting blonde itu berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kemudian tersenyum manis sembari berucap," _Xu Minghao imnida_. Mohon bimbingannya sunbaenimdeul." Ya, ampun nada bicaranya mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali Junhui datang ke Korea. Berantakan.

" _Cute_ ," samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Wen Junhui yang langsung berkomentar mengenai Minghao ini. Dasar casanova. Ada yang melek dikit, langsung aja terpesona. Jangan-jangan kalau ada kambing dipoles lipstik, bedak, maskara, dan eye shadow bakalan dibilang _cute_ juga.

"Silakan Nam Woohyun timjangnim selaku chief editor menjelaskan siapa penanggung jawab Minghao haksaeng."

Woohyun sunbae berdiri dan menebarkan senyum khasnya. Aigoo, kenapa tim layout dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berjiwa casanova. Baru mulai saja, aku sudah merasa kasihan pada si Minghao ini. Semoga dia betah bekerja sama dengan orang-orang tukang gombal itu.

"Perkenalkan saya chief editor tim layout, Nam Woohyun imnida. Selanjutnya perkenalkan editor yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab sekaligus mentor Minghao haksaeng, dia adalah saudara Wen Junhui," si Casanova junior berdiri dan bukannya membungkuk dengan sopan, ia justru melambaikan tangannya seperti baru bertemu teman lama di klub malam. "Kebetulan Junhui juga berasal dari China, jadi sepertinya kalian akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi dan bekerja sama."

Perkenalan berlanjut pada tim Manhwa. Pria berhidung mancung di seberang meja berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Seokmin. Selanjutnya, giliran Jaehwan sunbae memperkenalkan penanggung jawab sang mahasiswa.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu berkenalan, Seokmin haksaeng," kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut chief editor tim manhwa itu membuat semua yang ada di ruang rapat tercengang, kecuali mahasiswa di hadapanku. "Sajangnim, Lee Seokmin haksaeng adalah adik kandungku." Apa-apaan ini? Macam sinetron saja.

"Tunggu! Kalau dia adikmu, apa kau bisa menjamin akan bersikap objektif padanya?" Direktur Shim bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Pantas saja saat aku menatap si Seokmin ini terasa familiar. Ternyata bentuk hidung sudah turunan ya.

"Saya bisa menjamin 100% bahwa perlakuan saya padanya akan objektif sajangnim. Bagaimanapun saya lebih baik mengungkapkan hubungan keluarga kami sekarang daripada Anda mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Dengan begini saya bisa meyakinkan Anda bahwa saya tidak akan memberikannya keuntungan apa pun."

Direktur Shim menimbang usulan Jaehwan sunbae sesaat. Akhirnya sebuah anggukan ditunjukkan si bos,"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau berlaku tidak adil, aku akan memotong 25% gajimu." Kejamnya.

"Yes, sir. Baiklah Seokmin haksaeng, yang akan bertanggung jawab menjadi mentormu adalah Hong Jisoo. Dia adalah salah satu editor manhwa kami yang berbakat."

Setelah menunggu lama, mahasiswa di hadapanku berdiri. Sial, ternyata dia lebih tinggi dariku. Yah, hilang sudah kebanggaanku menjadi editor tertinggi di tim sastra. Selain itu, dari penampilannya saja sudah kelihatan kalau mahasiswa tampan ini bakalan menjadi primadona baru di perusahaan. Aish, sabarlah Jeon Wonwoo, kau masih tetap tampan.

Kurasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Do Kyungsoo diiringi dengan tatapan tajam setajam laser penembak jitu. "Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa dosa pada atasanku yang sepertinya sudah ingin menjejalkan tumpukan naskah pada mulutku. Mampus, sempat-sempatnya aku melamun di tengah rapat penting seperti ini. Dengan gelagapan aku berdiri dan membungkuk kilat sambil berusaha memasang senyum kikuk.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan si mahasiswa tiang (ya, aku memanggilnya tiang karena dengan bodohnya aku sama sekali melewatkan sesi perkenalannya tadi) sedang menuju ruangan tim editor sastra. Pengenalan lingkungan kerja, begitulah yang disampaikan oleh Direktur Shim sewaktu rapat tadi. Sialnya, mulai sekarang aku yang harus mengajarkan semuanya padanya karena Kyungsoo hyung langsung kabur begitu saja setelah rapat ditutup. Mau bertemu penulis Byun Baekhyun katanya. Padahal makna dari kata 'bertemu' adalah berusaha meneriaki dan menyeret penulis Byun untuk segera menyelesaikan naskah yang sudah harus masuk tahapan editing minggu ini.

"Yah, kau bilang siapa namamu tadi?" tanpa berusaha menimbulkan kesan tidak sopan, aku berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik dan berusaha menanyakan nama mahasiswa ini. Bukannya aku penasaran atau apa, hanya saja kalau terus-terusan memanggilnya tanpa nama kan juga tidak sopan.

Pemuda tampan itu turut berhenti mendadak dan langsung menjawab,"Kim Mingyu, sunbaenim." Hahaha, ada enaknya juga mengawasi mahasiswa magang. Jadi ada yang memanggilku sunbaenim. Hm, karena selama ini belum ada karyawan baru di tim sastra sehingga mau tidak mau aku belum punya hoobae.

"Baiklah, Mingyu-ya, sekarang kita akan menuju ruangan tim editor sastra. Ah, perlu kuberitahu, minggu ini adalah minggu super sibuk bagi tim kami karena majalah sastra bulanan akan diterbitkan minggu depan. Jadi, ada baiknya kau tidak menganggu kerja mereka, dan apabila ada pertanyaan bisa langsung tanyakan padaku."

Pemuda tiang itu, ah bukan, Kim Mingyu mengangguk dengan semangat. Biasa, mahasiswa yang baru magang pasti masih sangat bersemangat mendengarkan instruksi atasan. Tunggu saja sampai satu bulan berlangsung, pasti muka mereka akan sama kusutnya dengan tumpukan naskah yang sudah penuh coretan

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Setelah memasuki ruang editor tim sastra, nampaklah beberapa meja kerja yang kebanyakan penuh dengan kertas, alat tulis, dan komputer yang sedang menyala. Terlihat beberapa editor sedang sibuk membenamkan wajah mereka ke tumpukan naskah. Dari beberapa orang itu, sebagian besar terlihat sudah kelelahan, seolah energi mereka terserap ke dalam kertas.

"Lihat editor di sudut ruangan yang berambut pink?" aku kembali membuka mulut sambil mengarahkan telunjukku pada seorang pria berambut cerah ceria pink yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik sebendel kertas di tangannya.

Mingyu mengangguk,"Ne."

"Namanya Lee Jihoon." Mingyu kembali mengangguk dan mencatat apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehku. Catatannya terhenti ketika kulanjutkan ucapanku,"Dan jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah tinggi badan dengannya, kecuali kalau kau berniat untuk mati." Dia pasti bingung apa maksud perkataanku? Bagaimana bisa membicarakan masalah tinggi badan bisa berujung pada kematian? Pemuda tampan itu masih tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba seseorang bermata sipit berambut blonde memasuki ruangan, berjalan cepat melewati tubuhku dan Mingyu seolah kami tidak ada di sana menuju meja di mana Jihoon masih sibuk melihat kertasnya.

"Yah, Hobbit! Dimana kau sembunyikan naskahku?" teriak si sipit sembari menggebrak meja kerja pria berambut pink membuat beberapa benda di atasnya terlompat.

Sejenak Mingyu merasa bergidik dengan suasana kerja di kantor penerbitan ini. Akan tetapi, hal itu belum seberapa sampai telinga Kim Mingyu mendengar jawaban dari pemuda berambut pink yang baru saja dipanggil Hobbit oleh si sipit. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu. Pasti dia kaget setengah mati melihat di perusahaan penerbitan, pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan buku yang seharusnya terkesan nerdy dan membosankan, bisa berakhir seperti adegan film thriller.

"Dasar Mashimaru sialan! Berani kau memanggilku Hobbit sekali lagi, akan kubuang semua _doujinshi eruri_ yang kau simpan di kolong tempat tidurmu," walaupun terintimidasi tinggi, hal itu jelas tidak menyurutkan kemampuan intimidasi vokal yang dimiliki Lee Jihoon.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa-bawa koleksiku yang berharga hah? Jelaskan saja di mana kau sembunyikan naskahku, Hobbit!" wait, apa yang dimaksud pria sipit ini, koleksi berharganya itu kumpulan doujinshi karakter manga? Pria seumuran dia mengoleksi hal seperti itu? Bukankah kebanyakan doujinshi itu tentang pasangan sesama jenis? Mingyu sampai tak habis pikir.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau meletakkan kumpulan kertas gambar anak TK milikmu itu. Jadi, berhenti menggangguku!" Jihoon kembali meraih naskah yang harus disunting. "Ah, sebelum aku lupa. Tadi kau memanggilku Hobbit lagi, kan? Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menemukan satu pun doujinshi kesayanganmu yang tersisa."

"Yah! Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu pada anak-anak kesayanganku!" raungan pria sipit itu membuatku menarik tangan Mingyu menjauhi medan pertempuran. Walaupun para editor selalu berada di puncak stres saat mendekati penyerahan naskah ke printer, stres terlalu dini tidak pantas dirasakan seorang mahasiswa magang yang bahkan belum genap sehari.

 _Poin satu. Jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah tinggi badan dengan Lee Jihoon. Check._

"Pria bermata sipit itu bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Dia salah satu editor tim manhwa dan penggemar berat SnK. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu SnK, kau bisa _search_ di Naver. Sekadar informasi, mereka berdua tinggal seatap, tetapi tidak pernah akur dan selalu berusaha merobek tenggorokan masing-masing dengan pertengkaran yang disebabkan oleh hal-hal konyol. Jadi, kalau kau mau selamat bertahan selama tiga bulan di sini, mengabaikan pertengkaran mereka adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan."

Mingyu kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya kemudian dengan cepat mengangguk,"Baiklah, sunbae." Tentu saja dia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang bertemperamen tinggi seperti itu. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

Kemudian kuarahkan telunjukku pada meja kosong di hadapannya. Masih dengan ekspresi datar, aku berkata,"Meja ini akan menjadi tempat kerjamu selama tiga bulan ke depan. Meja di depanmu adalah milikku dan meja di ujung ruangan adalah milik Chief Editor Do Kyungsoo." Dengan cepat Mingyu berusaha menyerap informasi baru yang diperolehnya dan ia terlihat kembali mencatat.

.

.

Bulan purnama menggantung di langit yang bertabur bintang malam. Angin sejuk berhembus menandakan musim semi sudah benar-benar mengambil alih. Ranting-ranting pohon yang beberapa minggu lalu masih gundul dan tertutup salju, kini sudah menampakkan pucuk-pucuk baru yang siap menghijaukan kota. Hampir sebagian besar pertokoan dan tempat-tempat umum sudah melepas atribut musim dingin dan menggantinya dengan hiasan musim semi seperti bunga-bunga berwarna-warni.

Kutatap kantong plastik di tangan kananku berisi makan malam yang baru kubeli di minimarket dekat stasiun. Tidak biasanya aku membeli makan malam di luar karena aku lebih suka memasak sendiri apa yang akan kumakan. Selain sehat, tentu akan menghemat uang. Apalagi aku masih mahasiswa yang belum menghasilkan uang sendiri. Akan tetapi, hari ini aku menyerah untuk memasak.

Setelah seharian mengikuti Wonwoo sunbae mengelilingi kantor dan mempelajari apa saja yang harus dilakukan editor – mulai dari tahap editing, rapat penentuan jumlah cetakan hingga setor naskah ke printer – aku merasa seluruh badanku remuk. Bukan masalah menghafalnya yang susah, tapi lebih kepada apakah aku bisa bertahan dengan kegiatan yang super padat, terutama dalam minggu-minggu terakhir finishing. Membayangkan posisiku saat melihat Jihoon sunbae sudah membuatku menghela napas berat.

Dalam hati, aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri. Fighting! Kim Mingyu, kau pasti bisa! Kau itu tangguh dan semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ini adalah cita-citamu dan sekarang kau setahap lebih maju. Semangat!

Tapi masalahnya bukan hanya itu. Kedua sahabatku semakin membebani pikiranku dengan masalah pribadi mereka. Bukannya aku melarang mereka curhat, hanya saja, bukankah mereka terlalu cepat curhatnya? Aku saja masih bingung apa yang harus kucurhatkan pada mereka. Apakah tentang betapa datarnya ekspresi pembimbingku atau tentang pertengkaran yang baru terjadi antara dua editor yang hampir membuatku patah arang?

Saat istirahat makan siang, Minghao sudah mulai mengeluh dengan pembimbingnya yang sangat gencar merayunya. Sahabatku itu memang boleh dikata imut, tapi mana ada orang yang langsung merayu di hari pertama bertemu? Bahkan dalam situasi resmi, seperti di kantor? Beda dengan Seokmin yang langsung tak henti-hentinya menceritakan tentang pembimbingnya yang dianggapnya seperti malaikat. Sangat baik, imut, tutur katanya lemah lembut, dan caranya menjelaskan benar-benar membuat Seokmin merasa mendapat guru privat yang top.

Ah, aku ingin melupakan semuanya untuk sementara. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah, mandi, dan menyantap makan malam sederhana ini lalu tidur nyenyak di bawah selimut tebalku hingga mentari pagi menyinari. Sederhana kan? Tapi kenapa firasatku menyatakan bahwa malam ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?

Mendekati sebuah taman yang sepi, lamunanku terhenti saat iris mataku menangkap pemandangan seekor kucing berbulu emas sedang dihadang dua ekor anjing besar. Ah itu bukan kucing emas, setelah kutatap dengan lebih teliti ternyata hewan itu rubah dan sosok dua anjing besar itu adalah SERIGALA? What? Bagaimana bisa ada rubah dan serigala di tengah Seoul? Seingatku Seoul bukan hutan.

Aku tidak berani bergerak lebih lanjut. Pertama, karena takut tentunya. Pikiranku yang imajinatif tentu melayang kemana-mana saat melihat dua sosok legendaris yang sering muncul di dalam novel fiksi. Kedua, karena aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan ketiga hewan itu. Akankah mereka berkelahi?

Pertanyaanku langsung terjawab saat sosok serigala berwarna abu-abu melompat ke arah sang rubah berniat menancapkan cakarnya di tubuh kurus sang rubah. Namun, rubah kecil itu berhasil menghindar membuat serigala itu menggeram frustrasi. Akan tetapi, sosok serigala hitam yang sudah bersiap menghadang langsung meluncur dan mengayunkan cakar besarnya ke arah sang rubah yang tidak berhasil menghindar dan mengakibatkan luka sayatan tipis di punggung hewan itu. Darah segar menodai warna emas sang rubah.

Perkelahian terus berlanjut tanpa ketiganya menyadari keberadaanku. Herannya kakiku seakan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apabila yang menyaksikan perkelahian hewan ini adalah orang normal, mereka akan langsung berlari dan meninggalkan lokasi karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat rubah itu aku merasa tertarik magnet yang kuat dan tidak kuasa beranjak.

Bagaimana tidak? Luka sayatan di punggung rubah itu lama-kelamaan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Bukankah itu ajaib? Kalau dia hewan biasa, bukankah seharusnya luka itu akan tetap ada dan akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh? Apakah hewan di depannya itu sesuai dengan imajinasinya? Seekor gumiho? Tapi, kalau rubah itu gumiho, berarti serigala itu werewolf?

 _MANSAE ... MANSAE...MANSAE YEAH..._

Sial. Dengan panik, kuraih ponsel di saku jasku berniat untuk mematikan sumber bunyi itu. Kenapa di saat seperti ini justru ada yang meneleponku. Sekarang aku menyesali keputusanku untuk tetap berada di sini. Seharusnya aku lari dari tadi sebelum kedua sosok serigala itu menatapku tajam dan menggeram sembari menunjukkan taring tajam mereka. Oke, aku harus lari sekarang. Keadaannya menjadi serius. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, aku menatap hewan-hewan itu dengan bodohnya.

Belum sempat berbalik, serigala abu-abu itu mengayunkan cakar besarnya ke arah dadaku membuatku merasakan perih yang amat sangat dan seketika itu tubuhku terdorong ke aspal yang dingin. Susah sekali untuk berteriak saat moncong serigala itu masih ada di dekat wajahku dengan hembusan napasnya yang menyatakan kekesalan. Geramannya seolah memperingatkanku untuk enyah dari dunia ini.

Hampir saja binatang buas itu kembali melukai tubuhku, tapi rubah emas itu menghalangi serangan kedua. Cahaya terang benderang menerangi seluruh area taman dan kedua sosok serigala itu mundur ketakutan. Aku sempat melihat mereka berlari menerobos semak di taman dan menghilang dengan lolongan khas mereka.

Setelah mereka menghilang, aku baru menyadari keadaanku. Bajuku robek dengan bekas cakaran besar. Di bekas cakaran itu darah segar mengalir dengan sangat deras dan langsung mengubah warna kemejaku menjadi merah darah. Napasku mulai tercekat di tenggorokan dan rasa perih serta membakar mulai terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Mulutku mulai memuntahkan darah, mungkin karena pendarahan internal. Cakar serigala itu pasti sudah mengenai organ dalamku. Pasti seperti itu karena serigala itu bukan serigala biasa. Mereka monster.

Kutatap bulan purnama yang masih terus bersinar seolah sedang menatapku pilu. Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa hidupku akan berakhir di tangan seekor serigala malam ini. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada kedua sahabatku kalau mereka tahu aku meninggal dengan cara tragis seperti ini? Mereka pasti akan menertawakanku dan menyarankan padaku untuk tidak terlalu banyak membaca novel supranatural.

Ditengah-tengah keputusasaanku, kurasakan sepasang cakar hewan menekan daerah dadaku. Ah, rupanya rubah emas itu masih di dekatku. Hewan itu adalah penyelamatku walaupun akhirnya aku tetap akan mati. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menepuk kepala sang rubah, tapi ajaibnya bukan helaian rambut emas sang rubah yang kudapati melainkan rambut hitam legam manusia. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat manusia itu mendongak dan wajah itu, mata itu, bibir itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Won...woo...sun...bae."

 **TBC**


End file.
